online–
by Neame kke
Summary: In Rin's opinion, having 18M followers is something you absolutely must maintain – especially when you've lost your rank as the fiftieth most-followed user on 'Sherb' to some bloody idiot who registered on the site last week.
1. Casualties

**so. um, hi.**

 **after almost a year of abandoning this fic, i have returned to work on it.** **so, yes. after writing something new and discovering it had the exact same plot as 'online', i decided not to go ahead and publish it and instead rewrite this. it's the same as the original, except.. different names, etc.. and this time i'm going to put the focus on their personal lives instead of their internet ones.  
**

 **i'll be straying away from the original and make their personalities more realistic than before.  
** **the original was intended to be light and humorous, (K+ to T rated).. this may be** **slightly more inappropriate and darker on the themes. _(T - M?)_**

 **hopefully better grammar, but it's probably still not the best.**

 **(needs a beta-reader but too shy to find one hahahahahahahahah)  
** ** _(u can skip to the end if u want)_**

 **recommended:** (platform 9) 3/4.

 **disclaimer:** claims, etc. shén me de. enjoy. ** _  
_**

* * *

–

 **[** anonymous **]** : _has the thought of death ever occurred to you?_  
 _ **＠tart** **è** **-sentiments**_

( _3_ likes - _5_ reposts) _**3**_ m ago

.

. **  
[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : _perhaps - –_ _possibly –_ _depends._  
 _death is death – an empty noun without specifications wouldn't naturally have it's own meaning, would it?_  
 _there needs to be a base before i can fill in the gaps. so, my answer depends on you. ＠_ a _nonymous_

( _175_ likes **-** 32 _0_ reposts) posted : **1** _ **3**_ s ago **  
**

–

* * *

.

.

 _Trkk... trkk... click.. trkkk... click.._

Rin stared at the bright screen with half-lidded eyes, barely stifling a huge yawn, before going back to scroll down her newsfeed.

Bloody hell, she was tired – so, so, so, very, tired. Ofcourse, she could've just done the perfectly sane and normal _(not exactly in this generation)_ thing to do, and hover the mouse over to click Start, just to head over and click 'Shut Down' before slumping down into the deep, comforting embrace of her duvet. Unfortunately, that kind of solution was impossible to her, considering how she was part of Gen-Z.

Also known as Generation _Zombies_ , because they spend most of their life living dead behind a screen.

But, in Rin's defense, you can't blame her. After all, she is ranked on the top fifteen bloggers on Sherb _(with 18m followers!)_ – and that's something she must absolutely maintain – for the sake of her youth! _(not really, she just didn't have a life anyways)_ It didn't matter how horrible her eyebags were getting, or how it was freaking four in the morning, she just _had_ to be online. _Had_ to.

More so when people were posting endlessly on her page.

"Wait.. what the–" _click_.

 _Even more so _when she discovered that she'd lost her fiftieth place on the charts to some idiot who registered _last week_.

.

* * *

 _profile updated: 9h ago_

 _._

 _._

 **[tart** **è** **-sentiments]  
** (erin) 18.1m

following : 201

 _._

 _._

 _so afraid of taking chances when you gonna reach the top  
_

 _._

 **|GENDER** : _(hidden)_ **|AGE** : _(hidden)_ **|BIRTHDAY** : ( _hidden)|_ _._

 _._

* * *

 _saturday ._

.

.

.

.

.

The small tinkle of a bell brought his attention over to her petite figure, still holding on to the handle of the door as she lowered her gaze from her phone and instead scanned the room to find him.

He waved at her.

Rin widened her eyes and quickly made her way over to his table. "Hey,"

Draped in a warm pitch-black scarf loosely wrapped around up to his chin, the boy wore a light maroon cardigan, a white shirt and grey sweatpants underneath. While it was nothing out-of-the-ordinary and his usual style, And, despite his usual chubby cheeks and that rosy nose that never failed to make it obvious whenever he was feeling a little chilly, she couldn't help but notice a weird different sense of atmosphere surrounding him. Perhaps it was some new, odd air of _maturity_?

Then again, it was _Len._

She shook the thought out of her mind – _impossible_.

"Yeah, hey – _wow_." He grinned, mocking exaggeration: "Are you _really_ Kagamine Rin? What happened to you – puberty?"

"Aw, Len, old pal, you flatter me." She laughed with the same amount of sarcasm, bending in and scooping his iced tea up in one swoop before helping herself to a mouthful (even though he had a hand outstretched over the table and was shouting protests at her not to drink it), "Oh, wow, this actually tastes nice – is it some kind of limited edition fusion strawberry milk with green tea?"

He rolled his eyes and snatched the cup back from her grasps.

"Wow, I wonder what your first clue was," He pointed at the drink, "-the green powder, the strawberry slices – or that signboard outside the cafe that updates whenever there are new drinks in the shop. Well, I mean, you might've also just checked their twitter – that's a possibility too, knowing you."

Rin beamed, and was about to give an answer, until a vibration came from her pocket. _(pipki~)_

Her fingers instinctively dug into her jeans and brought out her phone.

–

 **[southchinac]** : _**＠** **tart** **è** **-** **sentiments** have you ever felt so insecure – so, so, so very insecure – that rather than making a difference with what you can do, you're instead constantly afraid of the sins that you're capable of committing?_

( _19_ likes **-** _32_ reposts) posted : _**41**_ s ago  
–

She quickly typed out a reply.

–

 **[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : _insecurity is a disease. there are those strong enough to be immune to it, and there are those weak enough to be infected by it - and, it just so happens, i'm one of the weak ones._ ** _＠southchinac_**

( _94_ likes **-** _122_ reposts) posted : _**2**_ s ago  
–

"You're still as addicted to the internet as ever."

"Mhm,"

He scoffed, making her flinch.

It wasn't as if she purposely wanted to be seen as rude or ignorant.

Much rather than that, she was completely obsessed with her life beyond the screen, wanting to be one of the best in the rankings. Yes, that place in the top fifty was something she built for almost two years – caringly and lovingly, nurturing all of her followers through active posting, well dedicated time, an _d yet– - !_

 _Gah!_

"..You seem frustrated."

"Thanks, captain obvious."

The girl then proceeded to barely pay him any mind – simply continuing to scroll down her newsfeed with her right thumb while he just redirected his own attention into crushing the jelly at the bottom of his cup with a huge straw.

For a few light seconds, she found her gaze continuously flicker back to him.

"So," she began, slowly lowering her phone, "How's life at an all-boys school? Interesting?"

His grin returned. "Oh, yes, very."

"Are there alot of hot guys?" She quickly sneaked in another sip of his melting drink. _("oy!")._ He only wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, making her gasp outloud: "There are, aren't there? Oh my god, a school full of high-school boys. Must be amazing – mind sneaking me in there sometime soon?"

Len mocked a frown, "What, so I can get killed when we get caught? No, thanks."

"Aw, please!"

"Silence, you foolish child. Go forth and 'mingle' along with all the other little kids your age."

" _Len_!"

"Hey, look, the only reason I'm over there is to study, okay?" He forced himself into a serious tone, "If I wanted to spy on naked guy-bods for my kid-bestfriend, I would've went to a more.. _authentic_ highschool, yeah? Maybe a particular one that's situated nearby a certain nude beach near your house – you know, Kamisaoka?"

She scrunched up her face in disgust: "Isn't that a naturalist club?"

"Yep. It's also a boarding school for all those nudist-loving children like you."

"Oh." She shook her head, dismissing the subject. "You're taking up art courses, right?"

Len raised his index finger and signaled her to wait while he downed the rest of the ice-blended drink, throwing his head back when he had to go through the brain-freeze. He threw away the cup before retaking his seat across from her.

"Art courses – yes. So in a way, I really am studying at an naturalist club, considering all those naked people I'll be drawing soon." At her horrified expression, he just laughed lightly. "I'm kidding – well, atleast I _hope_ I am. I guess. _I think_. I mean, _I_ want _to,_ just a little bit – you know, purely for the learning process."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You filthy _liar_."

"Heh."

"School must be _so_ _fun_ for you, ' _innit_?"

He grinned in amusement. "I guess it is. But, I'll be honest, I kind of miss seeing you everyda–" _pipki~_

His speech was interrupted by another notification from her phone.

–

 **[motivationalgiraffe]** : _How do you know when it's time to end a friendship?_ _ **＠**_ **tart** _ **è**_ _ **-sentiments**  
_

( _99_ likes **-** _132_ reposts) posted : _**1**_ m ago

.

 **[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : i _f you feel the need to end it, it never really began_ _ **＠** **motivationalgiraffe**  
_

( _143_ likes **-** _2_ _00_ reposts) posted : _**5**_ s ago  
–

Len raised his brows.

"How irritating. Who's the guy that's _oh-so-avidly_ messaging you – your new boyfriend?"

"Pfft, no. It's just my notifications." She sighed dreamily and looked outside the window, "One day, though, I _will_ get a boyfriend; A hot older guy, one that's taller than me – buys me food, and always makes an effort to check up on me day and night–"

He cut her off: "–Oh, you mean like me?"

"Ew, no." She scoffed, "Firstly, you're like, _barely_ a _month_ older than me – you're totally _not_ hot _unless_ we're under the circumstances in which you're suffering a _fever_ ; _and_ today is the _first_ time you've contacted me in _three weeks_ , like, _hello_ , who the _heck_ do you think you are, you selfish, insol _ent pri–"_

 _Pipki~_

"Oh, haha. Wait, Len, just give me a minute. I need to check this real quick."

Out of sheer irritation, he flicked an _unused_ tissue paper over to hit her in the face.

* * *

 _sunday ._

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I'll be done without your kisses, I'll be needing stitche–"_  
 _"I need a one dan–"_  
 _"Baby, you don't have to rush, you can leave a toothbr–"_  
 _"Is it too late now to say sorr–"_

"Enough, Miku." She sighed, barely stifling a yawn as she dragged the cursor over to press the 'stop recording' button and laid her forehead flat against the surface of her desk. "This isn't working – it _won't_. I just feel as if there's something.. missing, in this. Maybe your voice just isn't suitable for these type of songs."

"Why? _What's_ wrong _with my voice_?"

Rin just shrugged nonchalantly.

However, when the tealette flipped off her _(rather expensive, mind you)_ headset and threw it halfway across the room, she realised that she had probably set hell to break loose. Usually, on a normal day, Rin would just widen her eyes and quickly apologise before anything else would go wrong and enter an haphazardous wreck.

It seemed that today wasn't a normal day.

"Well, hypothetically, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just.." She didn't hold back a yawn this time. She rubbed a finger in the area between the bridge of her nose and left eye in frustration before shaking her head, "No, nevermind. Don't mind it."

" _Oh_ , you'd better hope that I don't mind i–" Miku fumed, before stopping in her tracks to look at the other girl in alert. "Wait.. what do you mean by 'don't mind it'..? Rin, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes..? I'll rewind 'stitches', it should warm up your vocals. And, ah – pick up the headset on your way."

Miku stepped forward and placed a hand on the blonde's forehead.

"...?"

"You don't have a fever?"

"That, I don't."

"Explain yourself, then." The older female tapped the side of her hip with an index finger, quirking a brow expectantly. "I dare say that you've been acting rather odd as of lately – and, I confess, I'm not exactly fond of this recent behavior of yours. It's got me wondering, whether I have, perhaps, done something wrong to trigger this new personality?"

Rin pressed her lips together in thought. "No, I'm alright."

"You're obviously _not_ alright." Miku scoffed, shaking her head and allowing her pigtails to sweep the floor _(could it be used as a mop, Rin wondered briefly)_. "You used to treat me with a proper sense of superiority – as a _queen_. As _your_ queen."

 _well shi.t_

Obviously she was well-aware that once the 'queen' began ranting, there was a eighty-percent chance of her not stopping until about a fortnight later.

"I see."

"But now, have you been treating me with the same level of respect? Alas, you have not!" She sighed dramatically, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. "I used to be the lovely sister figure for you to look up to – I used to be the _only_ highschool–friend you have – I used to hold a _special place_ in your _heart_."

"Get to the point."

Apparently though, Rin didn't exactly seem to care about the potato chip's _(she'd made it a casualty to name whoever seemed to particularly irritate her as such)_ emotions as much anymore. Rather than that, she couldn't seem to care _less_.

Pouting, the tealette crossed her arms.

"Simply put, you haven't been treating me the same ever since Len got into highschool."

"What the _heck_ does _Len_ have to do with _anything_?"

" ** _Everything_**. Rin, admit it – the only reason you even hang around me is because I'm that cool, mature, older friend in high-school that every kid wants just to keep up their image and seem dignified. But now you don't even need me anymore because your _bestfriend_ is in highschool and there's no way for me to compete in that. I mean, look, you completely ditched me yesterday just to have some coffee with him, didn't you?'

She felt her eye twitch.

"The _only reason_ I'm hanging around you _is_ because _my mum_ pays _me to._ " _and, no, I dislike coffee, mind you,_ she left unspoken _._

"Ah, I'm wounded..!" The girl made sobbing noises which eerily reminded Rin of Moaning Myrtle – speaking of which, she hasn't read the series in a while– " _Rin_ , I'm _literally crying_ over here – do you _even have_ a single _ounce_ of compassion?" _-rather_ , she hadn't even checked her newsfeed in a while–

She quietly turned on her phone from under the desk.

It might've been a mistake, she realised too late, when it began vibrating relentlessly in her palms.

 _Pipki_ ~ pipki~ _Pipki_ ~ pipki~

Rin hastily placed the device between her thighs in an attempt to muffle it. (also, note, the blonde decided to go ahead and reply to the most familiar user first)

–

 **[cauliflower]** : _is lo v e an i l lu s io n ? **＠** **tart** **è**_ _ **-sentiments**  
_

( _919_ likes **-** _2.1k_ reposts) posted : **_4_** m ago

.

 **[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : _ **＠cauliflower** n o, homie  
_

( _502_ likes **-** _680_ reposts) posted : **_30_** s ago  
–

"..it's so _intolerabl_ – _hey_ , Rin, you've _better_ had been listening."

"Right. Right, sorry." She mentally scolded herself for zoning out. "Um, d'you mind recalling what we were talking about?"

"Len."

"Oh, right. What about him?"

".. You have the long-term memory span of a cat."

.

.

.

.

He smiled in amusement.

"So.. the queen seems to be under the impression that she's been replaced?"

Rin nodded, helping to stir the bottom of his cup with a tiny spoon.

Mercilessly, she ripped open two packets of creamer and dumped the contents into his scalding coffee, shortly followed by a single packet of sugar. She took a whiff of the caffeine and grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the bitter stench before slowly, and very carefully, pushing it towards him.

"Thanks." He whispered, picking up the drink. She watched with narrowed eyes as he tilted the cup and allowed the liquid to level with his sealed lips, burning it, but not enough to enter through his mouth.

"So, why the sudden interest in coffee–" Rin paused. "– _or_ , in other words, barf water?"

"A certain someone let me know that she preferred her men better served as hot, mature, and older.." He pulled the cup away from his mouth to reveal a lazy grin. "I'm just trying to fit myself to her standards."

She scoffed.

He winked.

"You were lucky, though. If you had been due by only by a few days later, you would've been born in a different year – _and_ placed in a grade lower - not necessarily a bad thing, considering how you'll be safe from all of Hatsune Miku's sudden state-of-the-mind accusations."

"Ah, but I wasn't, see?"

"I'm aware."

Len happily hummed beneath his breath.

".. December babies are seemingly known to be unrealistically good kissers." He said.

The girl would've zipped off her boots and whacked it against his head in a heartbeat for being so damned egoistic if she hadn't realised that he was being completely nonchalant and unimpressed about it.

Rin leaned in. "You aren't complimenting yourself?"

"'Course not.." At that moment, she had briefly wondered, whether the angels decided to bless this Satan's Incarnate with some integrity. The moment faded as quickly as it came, however, when he opened his mouth again: "I find that February babies tend to have better tongue-action. See, I'd know, I had a rather enjoyable time suckling on yours while you were asleep." He smiled to himself. "It was a rather blissful experience. You tasted very sweet, kind of like chewing gum. Yep, ten over ten would try it again."

She rolled her eyes.

"See, it's obvious that you've never had your first kiss before."

"What're you talking about, Rin? Don't you remember how we did the hokey-pokey? In-and-out, in-and-out, pull your tongues together and–"

"Okay, _enough_."

He smiled coyly.

"I'll take a picture of the shower rooms at my school while it's fully occupied and send it to you if you let me continue."

"Tempting, but no." She tapped her chin considerably, "If you snuck me in, however..."

Len stuck his tongue out, either from the burn he'd just received from sipping the hot coffee or just to distastefully mock her; she couldn't care less and simply stuck her tongue out right back at him.

Then, it became quiet.

 _pipk_ i~

–

 **[tastin-g]** : _ **＠** **tart** **è**_ _ **-sentiments** Would you rather be hurt by the one you trust the most or the one you love the most?_

( _84_ likes **-** _155_ reposts) posted : _**39**_ s ago

.

 **[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : _both yet neither - trust should be built through love_ _**＠** **tastin-g**_

( _1.4k_ likes **-** _2k_ reposts) posted : **_54_** s ago  
–

She just proceeded to use her phone underneath the table while he observed her carefully.

It surprised her when he suddenly broke the silence:

"..Speaking of which," _("we weren't speak about anything," she mumbled quietly)_ "I never really got to see you on sundays that often. I've noticed that the Queen usually keeps you at her house until six on weekends, and right now.." He pulled up his sleeve and checked the watch, "It's five o'clock – you _were_ at Miku's house earlier, _right_?"

"I was." Rin confirmed. "I told her there was a family issue, and that I had to rush home."

He gaped at her in disbelief.

"And she _believed_ you?"

"Well.. yeah. I mean, on the off-chance that we become a family soon – _nevermind_. " She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways."

Len just looked at her in puzzlement before following suit and shrugging it off.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," he replied boredly. "School is more entertaining than before – I have CS6, now. I've only been learning about the basics rather than doing actual art. It's fun though, I'll teach you next time if you come over to my house."

The blonde mouthed a small 'o' with her lips before nodding happily: "Sounds great!"

"Great!" Len beamed in return. "So, what about you?"

Her expression immediately fell, him mirroring her almost immediately (after pushing his coffee to the side and giving up on drinking it). Rin chewed on the inside of her mouth, wandering her eyes around the shop.

"..oh, god...Is it school?"

"Um," She lost her words and left her mouth to gape listlessly. "Well, no.. Um, it's actually quite complicated, so.."

He slowly nodded his head to urge on.

".. Ah, look at the time!" She jumped up, looking at her wrist (where, he noticed, she wasn't even wearing a watch). "Sorry, Len – we're having guests over tonight so I have to get home early, but we should catch up later, yeah?"

Purposely wanting to see her panic, he just sighed understandably before suggesting, "Why don't I walk you home?"

". _.no_."

"..no?"

" _ **NO SHIT LEN.**_ "

His eyes widened at the audacity of her voice.

And her next action made him shriek. She had literally _whacked_ him on the head before dashing out through the door as fast as she could.

* * *

 _monday ._

.

.

.

.

.

Amusing would've been an understatement.

But under the consequences in which you possess a highly-limited vocabulary, the word could suffice just the same.

Though, if anyone else were in Rin's situation, it was possible that they would debate: What could possibly be so amusing about sitting in the middle of the classroom, watching as the usual teacher's pet burst into the classroom, lathered in sweat, panting and looking at the sea of students as if he were a deer caught on headlights?

('It is amusing.' The girl would have mused, shortly before snapping her head in a different direction and minding her own business had you actually bothered to ask her.)

Well, if the love of your life was banned from you to use during class, you'd actually bother to try to see the world in a whole different point of view. Much like how Rin's doing right now.

Cupping her cheeks, she watched as the red–head feebly apologised and made his way to the back of the room.

She saw a familiar flash of teal.

"Hey, Kagamine."

A light tap on her shoulder brought her to alert – followed behind with that famillar, cool, voice that _always_ succeeded in making her goosebumps rise. Especially when it spoke _(so damn)_ dangerously close to her ear.

"Not sure if you've noticed, but Sensei isn't exactly in the finest mood right now. I'm not sure if he'd appreciate it if he caught you ogling at Kajima Fukase." He murmured lowly. "'Best if you focus your attention on the class. Wouldn't want to get you into trouble now, would we?"

"Right – r _ight_." She felt a smile coming up to her lips, "Thanks for the heads up, Hatsune."

"No problem _."_

He grinned.

And she could've _sworn that_ she caught a _glimpse o_ f a _wink_.

.

.

.

.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, how cute does this skirt look on me?"

"Depends. On a scale of fifty-to-hundred, how cute would the bra you're wearing look on me?"

"Hm..? Possibly fifty-three. I mean if we take into consideration how you're about two cups smaller than me.. and, let's just get serious here, love – you and polkadots..? Bloody hell, are you trying to start some kind of fashion catastrophe? It would just look horrifyingly ridiculous."

"Actually that was supposed to be a rethorical question, but since you were kind enough as to answer, just take your words and throw it back as my reply to your initial question."

Miku seemed to take a few minutes to analyse the blonde's reply before lighting up.

Giggling, she took some steps back and twirled infront of the mirror, admiring how the skirt flared. The other girl could only grimace at the amount of kisses the tealette was blowing at her own reflection.

"I should buy this, should I not?!"

"You should not."

"Why not? It's _fifty-three_ on a scale of ten, you said."

Rin smiled sweetly, "By ' _throw it back_ ', I meant it as a _zero_ over ten. Don't buy it. Not only does it look completely idiotic on you, but you already blew your allowance on that blouse from GAP."

The girl pouted snobbishly and turned away with a huff.

"You're just jealous that it looks better on me than it ever would on you."

"Oh, don't even go there."

" _Bite_ me."

.

.

" _I can't believe_ you _bought_ it."

"It was your own fault, you urged me to."

" _Bite me_ , not shatter my bloody dreams. _I_ wanted that skirt, _not_ you."

"Huh, well, I guess I over-analyzed your words then, didn't I?" Rin smiled happily, balancing her shopping bags by slinging an arm through the straps, while the other hand held a phone to check their location. "Why not come to the conclusion that it isn't my fault? Ah, turn here?"

Miku looked over her shoulder and glanced at the screen.

"No, keep walking straight; my house is just up ahead."

"Okay." _pipki._

–

 **[seethe]** : _ **＠** **tart** **è**_ _ **-sentiments** If it seems impossible for me, should I just give up?  
_

( _129_ likes **-** _70_ reposts) posted : _**15**_ s ago

.

 **[** **tart** **è** **-sentiments]** : _if you haven't achieved it yet, what have you got to lose?_ _ **＠seethe**  
_

( _125_ likes **-** _18_ _0_ reposts) posted : _**4**_ s ago  
–

"ANYWAYS, it is your fault." She brought them back to the subject, squeaking when she almost tripped over a small rock. "Taking a girl's skirt right under her nose at the bloody cashier – that's just despicably rude! A party foul, that is!"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Besides, what would you possibly want to do with a skirt like that? It's only perfect for highschool parties, which, note, you won't be going to any anytime soon. Lend it to me."

The blonde acted as if she were actually considering it, tapping her chin for emphasis.

(She then lost interest in giving a reply when her phone beeped, bringing her attention back to the screen) Miku huffed, throwing one of her neatly-kept braids over her shoulder.

The two stopped their walk when they realised that they were already at her front gate. The tealette dropped her bags to the ground and dug into her pocket for the keys before inserting it into the slot.

Ushered into the house, the younger girl almost shrieked when she was practically pushed against the door, collapsing against the wall in the process.

She turned around bewilderedly to watch as the tealette hastily lock the door behind them.

"Sorry, higher crime rate in this neighbourhood." Miku explained.

"C _ould've given a quick heads-up.._." Rin mumbled inaudibly. "Oy, Miku, aren't we going to the Studio today? I thought you wanted to record a new video?"

"No..?"

"Oh my god, why am I even here, then?"

"Why, could there _possibly_ be somewhere more important that the _ever-busy Kagamine Rin_ has to _oh-so-desperately_ go to?" She questioned sarcastically, her eyebrows raised, a small pout tainting her lips. "Honestly, you can't fool me. I know that you don't have a life."

Rin scowled, "I _actually_ have some assignments to do, thanks."

"Filthy liar. I, as a fact, know that you never do your homework _unless_ under peer pressure."

"Mhm."

"And, also fact, the _only one_ who _actually_ bothers to pressure you is _Len_."

 _All true statements,_ Rin internally grimaced.

Her head bobbed. "Correct. See, I went out to meet him yesterday, and I might've accidentally let something slip to him about my academics." she bit down on her bottom lip, "I'm going to go ahead and head back home – I really need to complete them by the next time I see him. You know how it is.."

"Fine, fine.. I'll excuse you." The other girl relented, "Good luck finishing it on time, and keep a hand ready on your pepperspray, you know how many abductions have been happening lately."

Rin carelessly waved behind her back and went for the door.

Just before she pulled on the handle, however, there was a frustrated hum behind her.

".. _wait_ , you went to meet Len yesterday? I thought you had a family prob–" _shit, shit.._

 _Slam._

.

.

.

.

Rin sighed breathily, steamy puffs of heat wafting around her body like a floating fragrance.

Calmly unwrapping the towel around her neck, she placed it onto the back of her head – only to shake it aggressively and spray water around the room. She didn't seem all too bothered about wetting her bedroom floor.

 _Pipki~_

Her eyes widened and her gaze immediately shot towards her vibrating phone.

 _'it's fine if I just.. check my feed for one minute, right?_

Despite her initial intention of completing the overdue assignments, she found herself committing self-betrayal; easily lulled by the _temptatious_ calling of the internet.

Making her way to the computer, she walked through the damp carpet and lazily pulled on an oversized sweater that she laid out on the table before clicking the power button and sitting crosslegged on her seat.

(and, note, she hadn't even cared to put on any pants, much less underwear.)

Her breathing was heavy whilst she opened up the website and typed her log–in info, only to be spammed by the contagious, intoxicating repetitive beat of the post-notifications.

 _More_ by the _actual posts_ itself.

–

 **[** **cinnerofa10shun** **]** : _**＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments** does love truly exist_

( _92_ likes **-** _71_ reposts) posted : _**10**_ m ago

.

 **[s-a-exobeat** **]** : _if i never cared from the start, why does it hurt so much? **＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments**_ _ **  
**_

( _190_ likes **-** _122_ reposts) posted : _**4**_ m ago

.

 **[twelve-division9-34** **]** : would he hear me, _**＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments** , if i screamed?_

( _620_ likes **-** _538_ reposts) posted : **_24_** m ago

.

 **[bleedingwillow]** : _**＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments** How do you separate reality from illusion?_

( _1.5k_ likes **-** _1.3k_ reposts) posted : **_8_** m ago

.

 **[chai-latte]** : _what is ur cup size **＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments**?_

( _39.8k_ likes **-** _44.3k_ reposts) posted : **_14_** m ago

.

 **[kardashass** **]** : _power, money or respect?_ _ **＠** **tart** **è** **-sentiments**_

( _63_ likes **-** _38_ reposts) posted : **_7_** m ago  
–

Rin continued scrolling down rapidly, just nonchalantly flitting her gaze all over the screen for anything that's interesting enough and for her to respond to until- wait.. wait, _ what?_

Her scrolling halted.

She slowly guided the mouse to bring her back further up the page.

–

 **[chai-latte]** : _what is ur cup size_ _**＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments**?_

( _39.8k_ likes **-** _44.3k_ reposts) posted : **_14_** m ago  
–

If you were to say that her eyes widened like saucers, it would've been an underexaggeration.

No; it was extremely huge, and absolutely terrified, almost enough to rival against an newborn deer. Perhaps it wouldn't be all too incorrect to compare those twin pools of endless cerulean with a large bowl, or, maybe, a wok?

She finally narrowed her eyes.

Why did the name sound so familiar, though?

Chai-latte..?

Oh – _oh shit_. Wasn't it that guy who took her position as the top fiftieth person most-followed on Sherb (beating her by a measly hundred?). Wow, and just when she had begun to forget about it! Absolutely fantastic!

Rin let a low growl as she allowed herself to click repost, and type out a reply.

.

.

* * *

 **probably not the best for a first chapter, also i think i might've rushed things/wasted time a bit too much (though i really tried not to ._.)  
not sure if my english improved? opi?**

 **the next chapters will show less of the 'questions' and more of the casual internet stuff. tagging friends in images, chainmails(lol) and etc.**

 **i'll be like rereading this and editing this for like 40+ times later so ya.** **flame plz.**

 **also rnr. but mostly flame. yes.  
** _ **(p.s help, i need more questions and username ideas)**_


	2. Attachments

**addicted to body say and cold water rn.** **also i spent a month on this chapter because the search for pick up lines were extreme. i asked like 5 of my friends for help and only ONE gave some good stuffs -** **u useless freaks.  
** ** _(prays they don't read this)_**

 **so, yeah. if anyone has _experience_ or some good puns jus** **t _h e l p_ me please.**

 **filler chapter !1  
**

 ** _just so we're clear, this is written by a kid with an older sister o k._** ** _i don't chill at sephora. much._**

 **that is all goodbye.**

* * *

 _profile updated: 1wk ago_

 _._

 _._

 **[chai** **-latte]  
** (iki) 18.2m

following : 320

 _._

 _._

crying rn

 _._

 **|GENDER** : male **|AGE** : 14 **|BIRTHDAY** : ( _hidden)|_ _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Okay.

Just.. _okay_. Rin has already come to the conclusion that this guy was either a freaking lunatic, a hormonal pedophile, or just a creeper in general – then again, she never even listed out her gender, so – _what the actual hell?_

–

 **[chai-latte]** : _what is ur cup size_ _**＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments**?_

( _47.8k_ likes **-** _51k_ reposts) posted : _**20**_ m ago

.

 **[** **tart** _ **è**_ **-sentiments]** : _hhahaha what?_ _ **＠chai-latte**  
_

( _14.5k_ likes **-** _17_ _.4k_ reposts) posted : _**4**_ m ago

.

 **[chai-latte]** : _**＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments** are u a venti, grande, or a 34b?_

( _9.4k_ likes **-** _12.5k_ reposts) posted : **2** _m_ ago  
–

The girl literally wanted to scream her throat out.

So, this was the guy who listed as the top fiftieth on the most-followed user charts – r _eally?_

What the _heck_ has the world even come to?

.

.

.

.

.

She hadn't finished her assignments.

Actually, much less, she hadn't even started on it – but we musn't get too much into the specifics, now, should we?

Especially considering how she had an entire classroom filled with twenty students at her disposal, each and every single one practically _begging_ for her to copy their homework. (Not really, she's just flattering herself here,) the entire school was filled with friendly people, all willing to help her with her studies.

Well, not all, really.

There were still those weirdos who'd prefer to _tutor_ her rather than give her the direct answers.

 _Jerks_. "A _o_ -k _i_?" Rin cooed, caressing a hand over the girls shoulder.

"You want to copy my homework, don't you?" She sighed knowingly, looking up from her textbook. "Sorry, I haven't completed mine yet – I'm doing it right now."

Yukari, from a few seats ahead, seemed to take notice of that, tilting her head backwards to see the girl from across many desks before offering: "Hey, you haven't done your assignment? D'you want to copy mine?"

Bless.

This girl was a godsend.

.

.

.

"Hm.."

Rin barely stifled a yawn, burying her head in her physics book while the redhead continued droning on, draining her energy and resulting in more of her memory loss.

It was just her luck to end up with a nerd as a partner. _("Rin, this is false.." "No, steam condenses to form water, resulting in-" "Ah, hehe, you spelled hydrofluorocarbon wrong.")_

 _Well, you can't break tradition!_

Says the overly-chirpy teacher who purposefully matches them up as science partners every single semester for the past three years although the girl practically gets on her knees to beg.

"Rin, this isn't biology, why are you drawing a p _e_ –"

She barely manages to muffle the idiot's mouth in time, a librarian patrolling the halls shooting them a sharp warning glare.

 _Damn it._ "Censor your mouth a bit, won't you?!"

"Ah, yeah. Okay." Fukase nodded at her scowl before going back to dig his nose inside a different book. He didn't stay quiet for long, however: "So, apparently, a snail bred in captivity can manage to live up to about fifteen years." At her accusatory glare, he just shrugged, "Just thought that you'd like to know. They're fascinating – snails are."

The girl chewed on her blonde locks in frustration.

"Oh, um, you wrote down Newton's second law of motion.. instead of first."

.

.

.

.

"How pretty is this lippie?"  
"Nnn.. it looks nice, matches Rin's skintone very well."  
"I mean on _me_ , you blundering idiot-"  
 _"Ah,_ my apologies for not recognising the beauty of a shrieking banshe _e-"_

Rin scanned through the array of cosmetics, continuously dabbing the samples on her hand and finding herself to smile whenever a particular one would match along with her colour scheme greatly.

The blonde paid no mind to the quarrel behind her, breathing a sigh in relief when she'd finally found her favourite aisle.

 _Tarte_.

It has always been her favourite – _Tarte Cosmetics._

And that's why she's brought them all the way out here, after promising a _fun_ get-together.

Actually, _they_ were the one that promised the fun – she's merely tagging along for an excuse to go to the mall. Ofcourse, she'd told them to 'get lost' and mind their own business, but they insisted to come along with her to Sephora.

Much to Miku's dismay, considering how the girl preferred shopping online.

Going to these cosmetic-chain stores personally was simply just a waste of time.

Len, however, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Are you going to have a haul?" The boy questions, bending over to observe the perfumes lined up against the wall. For 'her's, mind you, but it's not exactly nice to judge a person based on sexuality in this generation, so.. "Completely wipe out your allowance, maybe?"

The blonde shrugged, "Mm, nah."

"Did you finally convert into an easy-going, frugal lifestyle?"

Len moved his location to observe some glosses – and she _swore_ that she saw him dump a handful into her basket – which she immediately went to confirm, throwing him an accusatory look.

"It'll look pretty on you." He shrugs.

"I'm not going to waste my allowance on–"

"– _So_ , I've been considering a vegan lifestyle, along with a gluten-free diet," The tealette easily cut in, a twinkle in her eye. "It'll be amazing; Rin, you should attempt with me – you're already against cruelty-free products, and you have a nice figure, so-"

"–There's this really great ice-cream shop just around the corner. You know, _fatbaby_?"

Miku glared, slightly irked that her sentence had been interrupted, but entered the conversation anyways, raising a brow at the grinning boy.

"It's not gluten-free, though – sorry; Me and Rin will have a blast."

"You bloody arse–"

.

.

.

Miku was frowning all throughout the past ten minutes, constantly shooting the other two sharp, hell-worthy glares. While Rin could only giggle gleefully under her breath, the other blond was standing in the middle of them, looking completely bewildered.

He lightly tapped the youngest's waist, raising a brow at her as if to demand an explanation.

The tealette didn't take all too kindly to that, however: "If you want to ask of something regarding me, just question me directly yourself – I'll answer honestly, unlike that little slu–"

"– _hey!_ Hey, _okay_." Len nods, trying to prevent the girl from swearing her head off. "What's wrong with you-?"

She pointed a finger at Rin.

Then, she redirected it towards the shop that they've just exited five minutes ago.

"The skirt; it's sold out!"

Rin snickered.

"She bloody bought the last skirt yesterday, and now it's gone – completely gone!" The older female wailed through her heartbreak, tears brimming at her eyes: "I wanted that skirt, it was absolutely stunning, Len – _breathtaking –_ but she blew it. She broke all my dreams – she _bought_ it."

"Damn, that's a lowblow – ooh, _chai latte!_ "

She swore that her heart stopped right then and there. – _wait, why was she overreacting over some guy on the internet who happened to get popular and steal away her rankin–_

Panic flares to her throat–

Before she could speak up, however, someone else already had.

"I want some!" Miku chirped, jabbing a finger against Len's chest, "Race you to the stall – loser pays for it. On three, two, one-"

Ah.. so they were talking about the _drink_ – okay, okay, alright–

Maybe she should.. _calm down for a bit._

* * *

.

.

Stay off the internet, stay off social media.

GET _OFF!_

No matter how many times she had repeated the same sentence in her head, her attempts only resulted in no avail. The blonde constantly finds herself crawling back onto her bed and pulling over the laptop, stopping only when she realised she was at the log-in screen.

Freaking, freak, hell.

Oh well, no matter how many times she'd been judged for her internet addiction, atleast she was _sane_. She could've ended up as a drug-dealer instead, but no, she hadn't.

And, honestly, she believes that she deserves some credit for that.

Mobile credit, specifically; that way, she'd have some data and be able to check her feed while she's on the go – ah, no shit; that would be going against her current intention, dammit..

But, if she didn't... _ah_ a _a_ a _a_

–

 **[chai-latte]** : _are u a latte bc ur hatte_ _**＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments**_

( _23.3k_ likes **-** _25.2k_ reposts) posted : _**8**_ m ago

.

 **[chai-latte]** : _wait no that was lame s orry **＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments**_

( _25.3k_ likes **-** _28.6k_ reposts) posted : **7** m ago  
–

Okay, she's got to admit – that was fairly good.

In a lame way.

But she isn't giving up on this all too soon.

.

.

.

.

 _"..Rin, it's  three in the morning."_

"And I get that, I really do, but I need some advice from you–"

 _".. pfft. Look, you're absolutely adorable, and I love you and all, but-"_

"Come _on,_ Len, just hear me out. I'll be quick."

She took a deep breath in anticipation.

There was a sound of shifting on the other end, a tired yawn, followed by a frustrated hum to accentuate the boy's thoughts as he considered it thoroughly. Rin could just imagine him sitting at the staircase, twirling the phone cord around a finger, chewing on a stray lock of his light golden hair.

Obviously, that was because she was doing the exact same thing.

 _".. Fine,"_ He finally relents, " _.. I'll give you two minutes, hurry up – dad just got home, he's rolling in the driveway right now – I'm not particularly fond of having to explain why I'm still awake."_

Rin breathed a sigh in relief.

"Alright, okay, so.. be honest, is popularity important?"

There was a still silence.

The boy seemed to contemplate for a while, before.. _"..Are you talking about social media..? " _

"–haha.. maybe?"

 _".. dammit, Rin. And to think I actually had my hopes up for you – oh, shit." _

She could hear the sound of a door unlocking, frantic scrambling and a quick cuss from her friend's voice before the call ended.

Rin gaped, staring at the phone in disbelief – he hung up on her?!

Burying her face into her knees, the blonde groaned.

 _It seems that this was something that she'll be pondering on for a while._

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **probs a disappointing chapter because i was lazy to write properly.  
** **also because i can't think of any more usernames? help?**

 **i'll do more of the interaction between rin and her followers afterwards.**

 ** _(reviews would be appreciated. no puns here. wow.)_  
** **also i will now still respond to reviews from one year ago even though they're probably not even eligible for me to reply anymore. cr i es :(**

 **notice m e**

.

.

.

 _ **Guest** : thanks. unu i accidentally surpassed the limit - i'll bear that in mind next time uwaah_

 _._

 _ **clockwork marionette** : HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT - now the spoilers are exposed. how could you do this to me. how._  
 _maybe you told me once but you forgot._

 _AND also wHaT REALLY? SO IF MULTIPLICATION IS BEFORE DIVISION YOU DO MULTIPLICATION FIRST ?_

 _to be fair, i don't know 6 over 12 of those people. like, it's just because i don't have a 'taken' in my bio. heck._  
 _yEEE m ay be Rin does. cheerios_

 _._

 _ **violetmistress** : but I don't even KNOW 100,000 words-?!_

 _Shh, grandma, it'll be our little secret._  
 _Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like - like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything; you don't go into the sunlight - I know what you are.._

 _:( aw_

 _Pfft, kewl-dragon slayer? Who told you that kind of nonsense -? Kids these days, /wiggles eyebrows_  
 _GumixRin ftw, yee._  
 _No problem, homie, I'll be awaiting your visit. ohohoh- darn the puns, though._

 _If you want a Yuzuki you gotta stop being a Yuzuki-_

 _._

 _ **Kagamine Orange** : thank you d(o^o)b_

 _._

 _ **Iwanaga-hime** : Yeee, Pulau Pinang! :D_  
 _WOW, I'll keep that in mind. If I ever do get interested, I mean. um._  
 _Actually, I don't remember why I said that anymore - probably having to do with 'iwa' being connected to 'earth/rock' and 'kaze' to wind._  
 _I am apparently bias, because airbenders seem cooler to me than earthbenders-_

 _._

 _ **Lalala** : Ahh, thank youuuu!_

 _._

 _ **cute** : Thank you!_

 _._

 _ **Alice2795** : Wahahahah, thanks, Alice. :D_

 _._

 _ **rebma** : I'M ACTUALLY HONESTLY REALLY TOUCHED._  
 _Thank you!_

 _._

 _tbc._


	3. Resistance

**_(16 dec .2016)_** _i decided to add_ _dates from now on to see if i ever improve so i'll probably edit the three previous chaps, also hot damn my back hurts :^(_ ** _  
_**

 **alot has been happening lately and i'm afraid. i tried to get help but i can't i can't i  
** ( _but hey i guess backstabbing is fun so who am i to take that away)_ **because i'm not in a place to complain and i honestly don't want to bore anyone with unneeded information and an upset teenager's rants, i'll just go ahead and throw the next chapter right in here, haha.  
**

 ** _irritated muffled screaming_  
writing is hell.**

 **this chapter was supposed to be beta'ed but i panicked at the last moment and got too shy to actually send the doc and instead just barfed all these words out without thinking ha ha ha h a.  
so this is pretty much 70% filler because i don't think things through and just need to make subplots before i can actually bring in the _angstangst_  
**

 **my mood sucks rn**

 **e n jo y.**

* * *

 _profile updated: 26wk ago_

 _._

 _._

 **[cauliflower** **]  
** (yama) 9.5m

following : 3.8k

 _._

 _._

insert inspirational quote here. tumblr: caulifaerie, twit: noctlucisc

 _._

 **|GENDER** : male **|AGE** : 15 **|BIRTHDAY** : ( _hidden)|_ _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

He was breathing down her neck.

He was _literally_ breathing down her neck.

The girl was visibly trembling, desperate to take in a deep gasp of air; her lungs running out of oxygen from all of the erratic breathing and her frantic attempts to seem calm while she regulated her own.

–

 **[cauliflower]** : _good m orning._

( _1.3k_ likes **-** _1.6k_ reposts) posted : _**5**_ m ago  
–

Maybe she'll just.. bother a friend?

 **–**

 **[** **tart** _ **è**_ **-sentiments]** : _yama kill me **＠cauliflower**  
_

( _13k_ likes **-** _15_ _.4k_ reposts) posted : _**4**_ m ago

.

 **[cauliflower]** : _**＠**_ _ **tart** **è**_ **-** _ **sentiments** why, what happened tho?_

( _877_ likes **-** _1.2k_ reposts) posted : **4** _m_ ago  
–

Rin finally looked up from her phone, sneakily pocketing it into the safety of her bookbag before reverting her attention back to the front of the class to watch as the representative scribbled down some undecipherable words onto the board.

 _'What happened?'_

Gee, nothing much..

Except for the fact that her potential crush was blowing hot puffs of air onto her skin just so he'd be able to get a better view of the board. Hell, there's a fifty-percent chance that he doesn't even realise that he's doing it.

"Ha- _ha_ tsune– _Hatsune_ , stop it."

"Hm?"

Ah, _well_ , he's not going to be her crush anymore if he keeps this up.

Not that she didn't like it.. feeling him _breathe_ on her, that is. Rather, she's actually enjoying the proximity; the only thing irritating her is how he manages to take her mind _completely_ off of everything.

It just _wasn't_ safe. "You're.. _uh_ , kinda – _breathing?_ " She murmurs weakly, a hand going around to awkwardly rub the back of her neck, "..like, on me, I mean, extremely heavily. It's just, your breath is, _uh_ , kind of cold.."

The boy blinks for a while. "Huh.. sorry."

The breathing decreased vastly, allowing her to release a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

.

The scratching of his pen across the book.

Pleased hums escaping his throat even through the sealed confinements of his lips, the curve of frustration in his brows when he couldn't find the answer and the small wrinkle of his nose whenever he held back from sneezing.

Flowers.

Considering how he's allergic to pollen, felines, and most about anything that even closely relates to nature..

According to himself, Kagamine Len lives a difficult life, especially during springtime.

"Tuitions," He says suddenly, attracting her attention. "Mock exams, preparations; it's barely a week into the first trimester and study loads are already piling in everywhere from left to right. I haven't even gotten time to settle in and here they are, expecting me to ace every single little thing."

Rin took a sip out of her mug, liquid warmth of pure dark chocolate burning it's way down her throat as she listens through his entire rants, an odd change from the boy's usual behaviour of being calmer than the crisp leaves falling down during an autumn morning.. well, _most_ of the time, atleast.

Though, she can't help but agree with him.

She feels the crippling nausea to do nothing more than vomit.

"You look horrible." He comments, just before shaking his head and burying half of his face into his palms, his forehead resting flat against the surface of the glass table as he bit back a disgruntled groan, "Forget it, I look horrible, we look horrible, this year is the worst. I want to just crawl into a damn hole and wait for someone to throw dirt over me because that's _exactly_ what I feel like."

"That's what you already _are,_ "

A familiar voice cuts in, her teal eyes scalding as she storms into the cosiness of the cafe.

Miku's entrance was loud, noisily following behind the soft bells ringing to signal her presence. She tossed her schoolbag across the table and took a seat beside the female blonde without any invitation, shifting closer and practically melting into the sofa as she sought refuge from the cold.

Her cheeks were bright red, fingers daintily covering her nose and palms cupped over her small lips.

" _Dirt_ – oh, good afternoon, dearests.. the atmosphere is rather cold out there, don't you think.. I do apologise for my lateness. _Oh_ _–_ is that for me, _yes,_ thank you, Len." The tealette smiles sweetly, eyeing an untouched cup and taking it into her hands _(ignoring his 'warning glare')_ just as she took a quick sip of the water and spat it out from disgust, "– what the hell, the both of you are _mad._ It's freezing, why'd you get _iced_ pumpkin spice latte?!"

Len could only narrow his eyes, "That wasn't mine, bloody _idiot._ "

"You little freak, who're you calling an _idiot–_ "

Rin caught the older girl's wrist just inches before it managed to reach halfway across the table to smack the boy, although said male was leaning back on his seat in shock, not bothering to hide the intimidation he felt towards her violent advancements.

All was well.

Until she resorted to kicking him in the shin.

A new conflict began, feet scrambling wildly underneath the table.

It resembled a war between a cat and dog, or even, for lack of better analogy, a _five-year old_ demanding candy from her newborn baby brother.

The animalistic snarls escaping from Miku's throat were anything less than humane. Rin could only nibble on her bottom lip, feeling severely concerned about the older two when she felt a harsh kick get delivered to her knee. The girl released a soft shriek, lifting her feet up and attempting to avoid the battlefield as much as possible.

"Stop it, stop– _you guys are wasting my time!_ "

Her shriek rings hushed within their small booth, and it took a frozen Miku a few jabs in the rear before the tealette finally huffed and plopped back down onto her seat.

"Look at Rin, acting as if she's always busy," The girl taunts.

 _Pipki._

"I _am_ ," Said blonde insists, ignoring the small vibration in the pocket of her cardigan. "You both called me out on _my_ hours, be decent human beings and show actual respect for once. Alright, let's start with Len – you seem in much more distress," The girl continues _(earning a garbled protest, courtesy of Miku)_ , "Do you have an actual reason for calling me out? I'm not saying it's wrong– but, _you know_."

Oh, _yes_ , she _is_ saying it's wrong.

Although she knows the boy has his fair share of putting up with her ramblings, that doesn't mean she should undergo the exact same treatment. Cut her some slack, losing your ranking on a site you've dedicated your entire time onto for the past two years.. they've got to have more compassion towards her, even if they have absolutely no idea about it.

 _By hell would she tell Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len that she posts trash on a website 24/7.  
_

 _(and has eighteen million followers on it, at that.)_

Being called out to meet your friends on a school day: as exciting as that sounds to any other normal human being, she'd much rather relax in a warm tub and use her computer afterwards only to drown in the despair and com _plete utter terror of knowing that she's no longer within the top fifty and oh god she doesn't want to live in this kind of world anymore_ –

Yep.

"School – it's school," He finally responds.

Miku suddenly bursts into a bubble of giggles.

"Sorry– haha, _sorry,_ it's just so _ironic!_ " The eldest explains after finally catching her breath, grinning at the mixture of irritation ladled over her friends' expressions, "-our perfect, intelligent Len is having school problems – that's ought to knock some sense into you for pestering Rin on her studies whenever she has to help me with recording a new video, _yeah..?!_ "

"Art, you oak. Not my usual academics. Rin, _help._ "

"Oak, nice _insult,_ honestly, what the bloody hell is an _oak–_ "

"It's the trunk of it – hollow and empty, _exactly like how you are inside._ "

Before they could begin another war, the blonde straightened her back and looked him directly in the eyes.

God, she's honestly too nice, imagine all the brownie points she'd get in the afterlife once the gods notice the kindness she graces upon the world, especially now since she's digging herself deeper into this trap. ( _pipki~)_

–

 **[** ** **chai-latte** ]** : _rainin' today!_ ㈎9

( _4k_ likes **-** _4.3k_ reposts) posted : _**1**_ m ago  
–

"Shut up, _shut up–_ " Rin interrupts.

Cancelling out the sounds of their arguing, she hungrily drank the text flashing across her screen.

She hadn't even managed to regain a segment of her breath before _this–_ this _blasphemy_ began.

The blonde seethed internally, in spite of her anger, Rin never went to ' _follow'_ him much less bother to check up on the creeper's profile for longer than a few minutes a day, yet now it's all up in her face because apparently he's famous enough that they decided to feature his post right up there on her own newsfeed!

 _He's not even the first on the ranking!_

Yet he still managed to score _four-thousand likes_ within a _minute._

"I thought you were going to listen to my problem," Len began, only to sigh in exasperation once he noticed the device hidden underneath the table, already knowing that his instance with her attention had ended just as quickly as it came. "You're using your _phone?_ Rin, what's that – _sherb,_ innit', why do you even use it so much when it's a pathetic attempt of a modern social media website."

"Go ahead and ridicule her, _tumblr_ freak." The eldest snorts, flicking a long strand of her teal locks behind her ear.

"I barely _use_ tumblr."

"Don't _lie._ "

Irritated, the male blond could only reward her with another swift kick underneath the table. "Shut up."

They descend into another reign of silence, nothing sounding except for the sipping of straws and the occasional bell whenever a new visitor would enter the cafe, followed with the rapid tapping of a thumb flying across a certain _someones'_ phone screen.

Breaking the moment, Rin abruptly stands up.

Miku looked up in surprise, some sort of bewilderment held within her gaze while Len only yawns.

"I'm not _exactly_ feeling well right now, sorry if I wasn't of any help but I'll see you guys about this later; message me if whatever you wanted is really _that_ important.. I'll reply to you as soon as I get home."

With that, she slings her schoolbag over her shoulder and crosses over the seat to make her exit, opening the glass door only to leave nothing but the absent swish of cold wind flying behind her back.

.

.

.

Alright.

She's going to do this – finally.

Her first _stalk._

Of this guy, specifically. She's stalked tons of people before, for example, this guy with a really interesting life that tempts her to spends hours stalking him up on instagram just to figure out that the hairwax brand he uses is Gatsby, he had an apricot tart for dessert thirty-three weeks ago, he went to secondary school in thailand and lord was he _attractive._

Ah, and _Hatsune Mikuo._

Him too, she's stalked _him,_ too..

Crossing her legs, she fixed the temporary turban she'd created by coiling a towel on her head, her body still wet with a damp tee sticking loosely to it; she'd jumped into the shower first thing when she got home, and now she's seated across her desk as part of the normal daily regime.

Other than that, she hasn't really stalked anyone else.

She only does when there's a _reason_ for doing it – and in this case, it's a _hell_ of a good reason.

Taking a deep breath, she wrote down the URL.

 _'sherb .co /~chailatte'_

 _Enter._

A soft click of her finger pressing the key resounded within the room, and the next thing she knew, she's already loaded up the page.

As of right now, Kagamine Rin feels like nothing more than a treacherous pervert.

Observing lower down on the lech's profile, the blonde held in an intake of breath along with the temptation of pulling out every single strand of her flawless golden locks and screaming complete eternal condemnation upon the world. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and shifted closer towards her desk, enlarging the information on the small bubble at the top of his page.

 _'18,680,088 Followers.'  
_

HELL.

"No, no– _wait,_ "

Rin bit on her bottom lip to calm herself. The last time she checked on him was only a little more than a few days ago and it had to be atleast a couple hundred-thousand less, there's absolutely no way this person was able to scavenge up to that amount of followers in less than a damned week.

Maybe she should just quit?

Lifting her legs onto the seat and tugging her small flimsy knees close against her chest, the girl only released a soft mewl.

 _Once you get on the top-fifty within the charts, you've got to maintain that position with all you've got– the moment someone knocks you off, there's no possible way of regaining your spot ever again._

Well, it's been a good two long years, then.

Goodbye, Sherb _._

 _Forever._

Alright.

Time for a final scroll down her newsfeed – and then she'll leave this blasted site once and for all. She choked up a weak sob.

Rin maneuvered her pointer towards the backspace button and watched as the page filled up with multiple posts, one after another, some a flood of questions directed towards her and others either those that managed to get featured after being _'trending'_ or just coming from other uses whom she follows:

Quick videos of young children laughing.

Moving photos of a kitten curled up against his owner's chest.

Furious rages from angry teenage girls who had gotten their heart broken after a wild breakup, succumbing to the notorious refuge of ranting online to social media.

Then, an image of her widely grinning from beyond the screen, fingers curled along her golden locks which fanned perfectly along the premature rosy baby-fat cheeks, along with being draped heavily by a warm cloak with an open slit to reveal the tight leggings and pure white sundress she wore inside.

It was almost already two years before since then, it had been new years eve' and after experiencing some family problems, she decided to go for a night jog with a few of her friends.

Wait – _wait a second,_ why is she there?!

 _SHE NEVER UPLOADS HER IMAGES ON THE INTERNET._

Eyes scanning the post wildly with her heart thumping against her chest, she darted her gaze up to see the username of the poster.

 ** _'chai-latte'_**

.

.

.

* * *

 **very bad quality because i suck. also probably because i'm eating cold apple pie from mcdonalds that i bought like four days ago and i'm halfway between deciding whether this is horrible just like my life or if it's quite nice and soothing on the tongue actually–  
**

 **actually yeah the cold pie is probably the thing bringing my mood down :/**

 **incase anyone even remembers the old version of this (i meant to post it on ao3 but my phone broke and got reformatted so now all my files are** ** ** _all_** gone) here are some names that i changed  
**unnamed = tart _è_ -sentiments  
kuwaittt = chai-latte  
sexybutterfly = cauliflower  
famlitter = sherb **  
pretty much i made the names more suitable for this millennial generation.  
(also i changed a close online friendship into an internet rivalry relationship. oops)  
**

 **um, flames/feedback would be appreciated~**

.

.

.

 _ **homeslice** : VIIIIIIIO I MISSED YOU  
hah yes definitely i guessed right after you revealed yourself, see, so much loyalty, i'm like th b.  
_

 _360 degrees is probably an exaggeration, maybe like five.  
u needs u a man like him aye *wink wink, points at self  
actually no_

 _hell yeah man ppl send her tons of stuff, esp n00ds. jk uh,, i guess it's kinda like a mix of twitter and tumblr? yeah. pretty much just ppl sending random shit to her at 3am in the morning.  
aye triggered :-)  
_

 _heck 1 yr, i dunno you found a new bae and abandoned me  
_ _(_ _i don't need to know about your adventures with the exploration of perfect bubble tea gdi)_

 _but yes hello_

 _._

 _ **Lalala** : thank you! and okay i will (probably) not let you down.  
i think.  
_

 _._

 _ **Mavis Vermillion Dreya** **r** : Haha~ you don't really need to know much tbh, although that's just my own opinion. And ahh yes, one can never have enough of latte puns ;) anywho, thank you very much! _

_._

 _ **Cute** : Thank you~_

 _ ** _._**_

 _ **rebecca-in-blue** : Ahhhhh thank you- your review is very helpful, I'll take it in mind!  
_

 _ah, the base of the site is supposed to be centered around advice and questions, I guess I made a mistake for not showing more of the minor focuses on Sherb in the beginnings, I'll try to work around it.  
Although yes, I suppose the posts are rather straining to the eyes D:  
_

 _I guess I'll try to edit the dialogues best I can now, then ^^_

 _ **mpuppy** : I'll tryyyy aaah- you're like my happy optimism-bubble.  
That sounds weird, um.  
_

 _More characters will crop up - definitely! And haha, you're correct, Miku and Len ending up together probably might cause a riot.. ah, but hey, maybe your assumption is correct and everything turns out the other way ;))  
(you're making me feel the strong temptation to spout spoilers everywhere)_

 _Would not italicising or not underlining be better, though?_

 _Anyways, thank you~_

 _._

 _ **LordQuidditch** : No offense taken!  
I guess I do tend to scare people away sometimes :P  
_ _Normally I would've immediately registered the thought of 'colloquial' being informal and disapproved, I'm glad that you prefer it (if I'm not mistaking the context of your words) that way, though!_

 _That lil' winky smiley intimidates me and now I've got to admit that I'm a little afraid- I'll try my best, either way ;)._

 _._

 _tbc._


End file.
